Hurts
by Kim Hwang Yuni
Summary: Kenapa semua terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Yesung?


**HURTS**

 **Cast : Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer : Terinpirasi dari rasa sakit hati saya kepada 2 orang Yeoja yang saya rasa Nappeun banget. Dan lahirlah FF abal dan Gaje ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 _Sakit. Kenapa hanya rasa sakit yang dapat kau torehkan untuk ku? Luka lalu yang belum sembuh, kini semakin dalam kau ciptakan. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau membunuh ku dengan belati mu?_

Yesung terus berjalan dengan gontainya di trotoar. Tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh karena keadaannya yang sangat berantakan. Pipi yang basah karena air mata yang belum kering, rambut yang acak-acakan, dan juga tanpa alas kaki.

Yesung tidak menyangka jika teman yang selama ini dia kasihi tega untuk menjatuhkannya didepan orang banyak, terlebih didepan bosnya sendiri. Setelah perselingkuhan dengan sang kekasih, kini namja itu membuat posisinya semakin terancam di perusahaan.

Yesung tak pernah tahu kesalahan apa yang telah dia perbuat pada Sungmin, hingga membuat namja itu sangat membenci dirinya. Selama ini Yesung bekerja dengan baik di perusahaan dan berteman dengan baik pula dengan semua karyawan disana. Bahkan dia termasuk orang yang lemah lembut dan penuh humoris. Dan rasanya semua candaannya tak pernah sekalipun menyinggung perasaan orang lain. Lalu, dosa apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Sungmin hingga dia tega merebut kekasih hatinya, Cho Kyuhyun?

 _Bahkan kau hanya diam saat dia memaki ku dan berkata kasar pada ku. Masihkah ada perasaan cinta mu untuk ku? Dimana janji mu untuk melindungi ku?_

Saat ini Yesung tengah berada diruangan Kyuhyun. Berdiri dengan tubuh yang sangat gemetar dengan pemandangan yang sungguh menyakitkan hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya bermesraan didepan Yesung tanpa menghiraukan bagaimana perasaan namja mungil itu. Dengan santainya Sungmin duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun dan memainkan rambut brunette milik Kyuhyun dengan manjanya. Dan Kyuhyun? Dengan senang hati dia mengecup leher putih mulusmilik Sungmin.

Oh, God! Niat awal Yesung kesini hanyalah meminta tanda tangan Kyuhyun selaku direktur utama perusahaan ini. Tapi kenapa dia malah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang pastinya malam ini akan membuatnya menangis hebat kembali.

"Mianhamnida Sajangnim. Saya... Saya ingin..." ujar Yesung dengan suaranya yang berat dan gemetar menahan tangis.

"Ada apa? Bicaralah yang jelas." ujar Kyuhyun dingin dan tentu saja masih menikmati tiupan-tiupan kecil yang diciptakan Sungmin pada daun telinganya.

"Saya hanya ingin meminta tanda tangan Anda, Sajangnim." ujar Yesung dengan teramat sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Taruh saja diatas meja." Ujar Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang langsung dilakukan oleh Yesung.

Dengan langkah yang berat Yesung berjalan mendekati meja Kyuhyun yang artinya, dia juga mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah berciuman panas di bibir mereka. Walau hati Yesung terasa sungguh remuk, namun Yesung tetap melaksanakan titah Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya didepan, dengan kasar Yesung meletakkan map tersebut dan memandang sendu pemandangan didepannya kini. Yesung ingin sekali menumpahkan air matanya. Namun semua itu dia tahan karena tak ingin menjadi pecundang didepan 2 orang namja dihadapannya ini.

"Sekarang keluarlah!" perintah Kyuhyun, namun Yesung masih diam membeku ditempatnya. Membuat Sungmin geram sendiri.

"Apa kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun? Bukankah Kyuhyun ku menyuruh mu untuk pergi? Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Sekarang keluar lah!" bentak Sungmin pada Yesung yang membuat Yesung tersentak kaget dan masih diam. Sepertinya sangat sulit bagi Yesung menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Apa perlu ku pertegas lagi posisi mu disini? Baiklah. Kau kini bukan lah Manager dan juga kekasih Cho Kyuhyun lagi. Kini kau sudah menjadi karyawan biasa yang mungkin saja sewaktu-waktu bisa ditendang dari sini. Dan lagi hubungan mu dengannya sudah berakhir. Jadi, biasakanlah jal itu mulai sekarang ini, Kim Yesung!" tegas Sungmin yang tentu saja membuat Yesung semakin sakit hati.

Dan tanpa aba-aba Yesung segera berlari keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun, terlebih pamit pada yang punya ruangan. Peduli setan dengan tata krama dan sopan santun. Yang Yesung tahu, saat ini hatinya seperti tertancap sebuah pedang dan timah panas disaat yang bersamaan.

Bruk! Yesung menjatuhkan dirinya dibelakang pintu begitu dia memasuki toilet. Dan tumpahlah semua air mata yang telah susah payah ditahan oleh Yesung sedari tadi.

"Hiks... sakit, Kyu... Sakit... Kenapa kau sungguh tega? Apa dosa ku pada kalian?" ujar Yesung menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

 _Jika aku bisa mengubah sifat Angel ku menjadi Lucifer, maka dengan senang hati aku akan merubahnya. Namun sayangnya, seorang Angel tak akan pernah bisa menjelma menjadi Lucifer. Karena bagaimana pun, sejak awal Angel tetaplah Angel. Dan Lucifer tetaplah Lucifer..._

Kini Yesung tengah berada dipantry dengan secangkir kopi hangat didepannya. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Dia juga tidak berniat untuk meminum kopi dipagi cerah ini. Bukan, kopi itu bukan untuknya. Melainkan untuk sang direktur utama, sang mantan namjachingu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Yah, saat ini Yesung tengah menyamar menjadi _Office Boy_ dan tak lupa pula dia mengenakan topi agar penyamarannya tak dicurigai, meski terlihat aneh ada seorang OB yang mengenakan topi diperusahaan. Setelah lama berfikir, Yesung pun mengeluarkan sebotol kecil yang berisikan serbuk dari dalam saku celananya. Lalu dia pun menuangkan seluruh isi dalam botol tersebut kedalam cangkir kopi, lalu mengaduknya dengan cepat agar semua serbuk itu tercampur sempurna dengan kopi.

Kalian bertanya itu serbuk apa? Atau berpikiran bahwa Yesung ingin membunuh Kyuhyun dengan meracuninya? Baiklah. Pikiran kalian semua itu adalah benar! Serbuk itu adalah serbuk racun tingkat tinggi, yang jika hanya diminum seteguk, maka perambatan racunnya akan bekerja cepat menuju jantung dan melumpuhkan semua saraf jantung. Dan dalam tempo waktu yang singkat, orang tersebut akan langsung meregang nyawa. Yesung ingin meracuni Kyuhyun dengan serbuk tersebut.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Yesung saat ini. Yang jelas, dia begitu dendam pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Jangan salahkan dia yang kini berubah menjadi iblis karena takdir yang mempermainkannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Yesung mengambil cangkir kopi tersebut dan meletakkannya ada sebuah nampan. Lalu Yesung pun segera keluar menuju ruagan Cho Kyuhyun, untuk mengantarkan racun tersebut. Untuk membuat Kyuhyun menemui malaikat mautnya yang manis sebentar lagi.

Tok.. Tok... Tok...

Yesung mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dengan sopan dan lembut, agar Kyuhyun tak curiga. Dan Yesung pun segera membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya kala Kyuhyun sudah mempersilahkannya masuk dengan hanya berteriak dari dalam sana. Yah, mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun sudah bernafsu ingin segera menyantap kopi paginya.

Dan dengan langkah serta tubuh yang gemetar, Yesung berusaha bersikap tenang membawakan kopi Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya saat ini Yesung masih berfikir didalam benaknya, apakah dia tega membunuh orang yang sebenarnya masih sangat dia cintai dan sayangi? Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, sebenarnya Yesung masih sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun meski namja itu sudah mencampakkannya begitu saja.

Namun melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tempo hari hampir saja menabraknya atas perintah Sungmin, kini Yesung menjadi gelap mata. Yang ada diotaknya sekarang hanyalah membunuh mereka berdua, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Yesung berencana setelah membunuh Kyuhyun, maka targetnya selanjutnya adalah namja kelinci itu. Lee Sungmin.

Berjalan sambil berpikir membuat Yesung tanpa terasa sudah berada didepan meja Kyuhyun. Jujur, dalam lubuk hati Yesung yang terdalam dia tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Perbuatannya ini bisa membuatnya mendekam dalam penjara atas kasus pembunuhan berencana. Namun dendam lah yang menjadikan Yesung gelap akan semua hal saat ini. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya dengan membunuh kedua orang itu.

"Jeosonghamnida, ini kopinya, Sajangnim." ujar Yesung yang merubah suaranya menjadi lebih berat lagi dan tentu saja menahan getaran pada suaranya agar Kyuhyun tidak curiga.

"Ne. Taruh saja disitu." ujar Kyuhyun yang masih terus memperhatikan berkas ditangannya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, yesung berusaha meletakkan gelas cangkir tersebut diatas meja. Namun sial! Karena tangannya yang sangat gemetar hingga membuat gelas cangkir tersebut mengeluarkan suara dan membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit memandang heran Yesung.

"Kenapa kau memakai topi disaat jem bekerja? Bukankah perusahaan ini melarang pegawai mengenakan topi? Cepat lepaskan!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Jeosonghamnida, sajangnim. Saya tidak bisa melepaskannya." ujar Yesung dengan samaran suaranya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kemarin saya mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi sebagian kepala saya harus dicukur botak. Dan saya sangat malu dengan keadaan kepala saya. Saya harap sajangnim mau mengerti." ujar Yesung lancar.

"Baiklah. Tapi lebih baik kau cukur habis saja rambut mu. Agar semuanya merata." ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Ne, sajangnim." Jawab Yesung singkat.

Oh Tuhan! Bolehkah Yesung mengutuk dirinya saat ini? Dia yang tidak pernah bisa berbohong kepada siapapun, kini lancar mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat dusta itu hingga membuat Kyuhyun percaya. Tidak sadarkah kau Yesung, bahwa kau hanya menambah dosa mudengan berkata dusta pada mantan kekasih mu?

Jantung Yesung yang sedari tadi sudah berdetak kencang, kini makin berdetak dengan hebatnya saat dia melihat tangan kanan Kyuhyun meraih gelas berisikan racun itu. Yah, Kyuhyun akan segera meminum kopi plus racunnya. Tanpa Yesung sadari juga, air mata tengah mengumpul dikedua pelupuk matanya yang indah.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu, aku akan memanggil mu kembali." ujar Kyuhyun memberi perintah.

"Ne, sajangnim." jawab Yesung dengan suara bergetar, membuat Kyuhyun aneh mendengarnya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

Dan bukannya pergi sesuai dengan perintah Kyuhyun, Yesung masih terus saja berdiri didepan Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan namja itu yang sebentar lagi akan meregang nyawanya disini, dihadapannya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, gelas racun itu semakin mendekati mulut Kyuhyun. Dan Yesung? Dia terus saja berperang dengan hatinya. Hatinya menolak untuk melakukan hal ini, hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun. Namun egonya mendukung rencana pembunuhan ini.

Sedikit lagi, maka rasa sakit dihatinya akan berkurang dan mungkin lenyap dengan terbunuhnya Sungmin juga. Yesung tidak salah langkah. Keputusannya benar. Dia sudah benar. Membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya atas pengkhianatan dan pencampakan dirinya.

Namun hatinya terus mengatakan hal ini salah. Sedikit demi sedikit Yesung mengingat kembali masa lalu indahnya bersama Kyuhyun. Bagaimana namja itu menyatakan cintanya dipublik, bagaimana namja itu menjaganya siang dan malam saat dia sakit, dan bagaimana namja itu menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan, seakan Yesung adalah orang yang sangat rapuh hingga harus diperlakukan dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati.

Tidak! Dia masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia masih tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyunnya, walau Kyuhyun akan sangat membencinya setelah ini. Tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum, masih bisa melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menjalani harinya tanpa Yesung walau hanya dari jauh.

Prang...

Yesung menepis kasar gelas tersebut hingga membuat gelas cangkir yang berisikan racun itu menjadi pecah berkeping-keping dan menumpahkan segala isinya. Hampir saja dia terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa sedikit lagi cairan racun itu akan masuk kedalam mulut dan tenggorokan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun? Oh tentu saja dia terkejut dengan insiden barusan hingga membuatnya terus menatap gelas yang sudah pecah itu. Lalu kemudian dia menatap Yesung yang menunduk dengan bahu gemetaran.

"Apa-apaan kau?" bentak Kyuhyun.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Yesung sedari tadi. Kini dia menangis, menangis dengan keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun mengenali suara tangisan ini. Ini suara tangisan Yesungnya. Dulu dia sering menenangkan Yesung saat namja manis itu tengah menangis seperti sekarang. Namun kini keadaan sudah berubah. Yesung bukan miliknya lagi. Dia telah mencampakkan Yesung begitu saja demi Sungmin.

Yesung pun mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan kemudian membuka topinya. Kyuhyun tidak terkejut dengan wajah dihadapannya ini, karena dia sudah bisa menebaknya dari suara tangisan Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam. Yesung masih diam

"Apa yang kau campurkan dalam kopi itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang seakan sudah mengetahuinya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Mian. Kau boleh melaporkan ku pada polisi atas kasus percobaan pembunuhan. Aku rela, Kyu. Tapi aku tak akan rela jika aku tak bisa lagi melihat kau didunia ini." ujar Yesung disela tangisnya.

Kyuhyun pun hanya menghela nafasnya dan kemudian berbalik memunggungi Yesung.

"Pergilah." ujar Kyuhyun singkat yang membuat Yesung aneh dan terkejut.

"Kyu.." panggil Yesung.

"Aku tak akan melaporkan mu pada polisi. Sekarang pergilah. Jalani kehidupan baru mu tanpa aku, Yesung-ah. Kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. Aku turut menyesal atas semua yang terjadi. Bukan maksud ku untuk membuat mu sakit hati. Tapi mungkin inilah takdir yang telah dituliskan untuk kita berdua." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang pergilah. Aku tak akan pernah menganggap bahwa kejadian ini pernah terjadi." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Dan gomawo." Ujar Yesung kemudian berbalik pergi dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan hidup Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa namja manis itu sadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah bercucuran dengan air mata saat memunggunginya.

"Mianhae, Yesung-ah. Mianhae. Saranghae." ujar Kyuhyun sembari terisak.

 _Disaat aku ingin berlari, aku tahu bahwa aku tak memiliki tempat tujuan lagi. Disaat aku ingin menangisi semua ini, aku sadar bahwa ini sudah terlambat. Lagi-lagi, sang waktu dan takdir yang menang. Kini mereka tengah tertawa bahagia dan menari indah diatas penderitaan ku._

 _Aku ingin mengadu. Tapi aku tahu bahwa selama ini aku hanya bertemankan dengan kesepian hingga mendatangkan kesengsaraan untuk . Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana cara untuk tertawa lepas dan ceria saat kau toreh luka itu pada ku._

 _Aku bodoh? Aku tahu. Kini kau bisa tertawa indah bersamanya tanpa aku disisi mu. Mungkin benar, kini saatnya aku untuk pergi jauh dari kehidupan kalian. Melupakan semua rasa sakit hati ku pada kalian. Maaf jika selama ini aku hanya merepotkan kalian. Dan kalian bisa menganggap ku yang seolah tak pernah ada dalam kehidupan kalian._

Yesung kini berdiri diatas tebing yang curam. Memandang kebawah yang penuh dengan lautan. Hanya lautan jika tampak dari atas. Namun lain cerita jika kau memijakkan kaki mu dibawah sana. Yang terasa adalah bebatuan keras dan tajam yang banyak, yang bisa meremukkan tubuh siapapun jika terjun bebas kebawah sana.

Tempat yang sangat cocok bukan, untuk melepas segala kesakitan Yesung? Bunuh diri. Hanya itu yang ada di fikiran Yesung saat ini. Dia merasa tidak punya pilihan lain selain bunuh diri. Mungkin dikehidupan selanjutnya, Yesung akan menemukan yang namanya kebahagiaan dan tanpa rasa sakit. Dan dari atas sana juga, Yesung masih tetap dapat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menjalani harinya tanpa Yesung. Dan semoga saja Yesung dapat bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya 10 tahun lalu silam.

Yesung pun merentangkan tangannya keudara. Menikmati setiap hembusan angin laut yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Sebentar lagi semua ini akan selesai. Semua kesakitannya tidak akan lagi dia rasakan.

"Selamat tinggal semua. Aku akan merindukan semua kesakitan yang pernah ku alami."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu pula Yesung merasakan tubuhnya ringan dan menyatu pada laut dibawah sana. Meninggalkan keheningan laut yang sedari tadi sudah hening. Menatap kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Dan Yesung tak pernah menyesali keputusannya ini.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Cho Kyuhyun..."

 **THE END**


End file.
